


Never Boring

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, a charlie brown christmas, silliness, travels in the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “I’ve got our Christmas tree!”Rose looks at the Doctor, then at the tree he’s holding, then back at the Doctor.“Have you been watching A Charlie Brown Christmas?”***...in which the Doctor can't do things the "normal" way. ;)





	Never Boring

“I’ve got our Christmas tree!”

Rose looks at the Doctor, then at the tree he’s holding, then back at the Doctor.

“Have you been watching  _ A Charlie Brown Christmas _ ?”

He grins. “I had an idea. Allons-y!” He takes the potted pine sapling and runs. Sighing, Rose follows.

A quick jaunt in the TARDIS later and they are standing in a sunny field, long grass rippling around them, occasional trees dotting the landscape. Rose hears a river nearby.

Rose looks a question at the Doctor, and he says, “We’re in America, or what will be America someday. Ohio, actually. But this is around the year 1100, so not many people here yet. Mostly just untouched wilderness. You’ve got the tree?”

Of course he can see the pot in her arms, but she answers “yeah,” anyway. From somewhere behind his back he produces a shovel and begins to dig a hole.

Realization washes over her. “Wait. You’re just gonna plant it here, and then--”

“Why not? It’s a native tree, so there’s no cross-contamination to worry about. There’s nothing here, and there’s not going to be anything here for a very long time. I checked.”

She shakes her head, laughing. “Doctor. You are ridiculous. You know we could just  _ buy  _ a Christmas tree.”

He gives her an affronted look. “But this is so much more fun!”

She can’t argue with that kind of logic.

So together they plant the tree, carefully watering it when they’re done. Then they go back into the TARDIS, the Doctor stepping straight to the controls. “Let’s try six years to start.” The trip only takes a few seconds.

When Rose opens the doors again, the tree is just taller than she is. “Woah,” she says. “I knew it was going to grow, but that still messes with my head.”

“A bit more, I think,” the Doctor says. “It should be taller than me, at least.” Rose closes the doors and the TARDIS whooshes through time, and when they stop the tree has grown once again, to about six inches taller than the Doctor.

“Brilliant!” he shouts. “This’ll be absolutely brilliant in our living room! With those twinkly blue lights I found!”

They cut down the tree and drag it into the TARDIS. When they stop, Rose giggles. “I’ll say one thing,” she says. “Life with you is never boring.”

“Life with you is perfect, Rose Tyler,” he says, leaning down so their foreheads touch.

“Perfect,” she echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 18: Tree


End file.
